


Mr. Burns x Smithers oneshot ~COMPLETED~

by Kuroenamel



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gay, Gay Smut, I Ship It, M/M, Monty x Smithers, Mr. Burns x Smithers, Oneshot, Smithers x Burns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: ~COMPLETED~When Waylon brings up the skydiving incident, Monty doesn't know what to do.WARNING: There is some smut, so if you are uncomfortable with that, please do not read the second chapter!Episode referenced: The Burns Cage.





	1. The Entwinement

~SMITHERS POINT OF VIEW~

I don't even know how this started, but it's been going on for some time now.

I remember when I first got this job working as Mr. Burns assistant, I was not to happy about it. Monty seemed like a grumpy old man, and this job seemed like a pain in the ass for me. It wasn't until about a month in that I started coming around to Monty. He started showing his nice side, which was almost non-existent, but it was nice seeing it every once in a while.

"Smithers," Mr. Burns said from the other room. I rushed in, asking what he needed.

"Smithers, you don't have to rush in that quickly," he said. "I only wanted a cup of coffee. I didn't get much sleep last night, you know. Even Bobo didn't help me this time."

"I completely understand, Sir," I said. "I'll be right back with your coffee."

In the back of my mind, I was always worried that he may call for me, and I wouldn't hear him or come fast enough. I didn't want to think about what could happen if I didn't.

I fetched him a cup of coffee, and brought it back to him. He gave a slight nod, and mumbled, "Thank you," under his breath. 

"You're more than welcome, Sir."

I retreated out to my desk, sighing to myself. A sudden memory of Monty and I flashed to my memory. We were skydiving, much to my dismay when Mr. Burns leaped out of the plane. To my horror, his parachute came off his back, so I hastily jumped off the plane after him. I caught him, activated my parachute, and he landed gently on the ground, on top of me, in my arms. It was a rush of anxiety, but for a moment, I felt completely at peace with Monty in my arms. That was when I decided to confess, and I did, but he cut me off, and I never got the chance.

I think the main reason I was ready to confess to him then was because he had a close brush with death when his parachute came loose. You can't just wait for an opportunity like that to happen again, Waylon, I thought to myself. It was time.

I in-took a large breath and braced myself for what was about to come.

I slowly stepped into his office, and when he didn't acknowledge me, I cleared my throat gently. He looked up from his newspaper, and gave me a hesitant smile.

"Ah, Smithers. What is it you need?"

"I just..." I didn't know how to form my words, so I just cut to the chase. "D-do you remember when we went skydiving?"

"How could I forget, Smithers? That was..." a brush with death? "Magnificent! Such a rush!"

"Y-yes, well," I stumbled over my words, trying to catch my train of thought. "I was going to say something then, but you cut me off," I smiled awkwardly.

"I don't recall. Please refresh my memory?"

"I was going to say... I love you, Sir."

It was odd, Monty didn't seem to react much until about five seconds after the words left my mouth. "Sorry, come again?" he whispered.

"I'm in love with you, Sir."

"I don't think you mean that, Smithers."

"Please," I said. I didn't know what I was pleading for when I said it. Monty raised an eyebrow at me. "Just call me Waylon."

"Oh, don't spout that crap with me, Smithers. I know you're not in love with me, that's not possible. I'm a man, you're a man... it doesn't work."

"It could work!" I almost yelled. I could tell it cut him off guard. I took a breath to calm myself down. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, well," he took a breath as well. "I'm not going to continue this conversation. Goodbye, Smithers."

"Monty, please. Can we just finish this conversation?"

"I'm starting to question you're professional abilities, Smithers. You may not call me 'Monty' whenever you please."

"Are you telling me you've never felt any of those feelings towards me?"

"The only feelings I'm feeling towards you right now are disgust, Smithers."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had dreamed of this moment for so long, waiting for the time I would tell him I loved him--only to be rejected by my love. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him, and what was worse was that he seemed unaffected by the situation, if anything, slightly annoyed.

"I-I'm going to leave now, Mr. Burns."

"I think that would be best for both of us, Smithers," he said quietly. I didn't like hearing those words from his mouth but I carefully accepted them.

Before I left, I turned back to him once more. "Just... think about what I said. Please."

He didn't say anything as I left, so I retreated back to my desk to finish the stacks of paperwork I had to sort through.

 

About an hour and a half later, the phone at my desk rang, so I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Waylon Smithers, how can I help you?" I answered into the phone.

"Hello Smithers," the familiar voice of Mr. Burns answered back.

"O-oh, hello, Sir. What can I help you with?"

"I thought about what you said," he said quietly, almost a whisper. My heart stopped as it took me a moment to figure out and process what he had said. "I am willing to give this a try, Waylon. I have known you for as long as I can remember, and I cannot think of anyone with whom I'd be closer to. If I were to spend the rest of my life with someone, I would want it to be you, male or female. I still have some things to figure out in my brain, and I promise I will figure those things out, but until then, I hope you forgive me, and make due with what you have."

I felt the fat tears running down my face, and I knew he could hear me sobbing on the other end. I gathered my thoughts, and responded, "I-I really appreciated that, Sir, er, Monty? But... why'd you tell me this over the phone? You could easily have called me into your office."

"Er, well, um... I didn't really know how to say it in person, sorry."

I started to chuckle a little. "Nonsense, it's fine, Sir."


	2. The Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes smut! If you are uncomfortable with that, please skip this chapter. If you choose to proceed, enjoy!

"S-Smithers?" Mr. Burns' voice on the other end of the phone echoed. I stayed the night at his mansion because he claimed he'd be "lonely." And there he was, calling my room at 2:00 in the morning.

"Yes, Monty, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't find Bobo..."

"I'll come to your room to help you look."

Sure enough, Monty's teddy bear Bobo was no where to be seen. After almost a half an hour later, I gave up. Mr. Burns deflated.

"But I need something to sleep with!"

"I-well... I'm sorry, I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow."

I got up to leave, but Monty grabbed my wrist. "Can you... stay with me? Without Bobo, I'll be all alone here."

I smiled, for this is what I secretly wished he would ask me all night. "Sure, Sir."

I got into his bed, and made myself comfortable. He started to move around a bit, but not much before he fell asleep. I sighed, and pressed my head against Monty's chest. Though it wasn't exactly comfortable, the rise and fall of his breathing settled me, and I started to drift off into sleep.

I awoke at around 5:00 in the morning, still an hour and a half before I needed to get up. Monty was still curled up asleep with his arms wrapped around one of mine. I smiled slightly at the embrace, and moved closer to him. The movement woke him up, and his eye lids flickered up to look at me. We gazed at each other for a moment before he moved a bit and that was when I started to feel something touching my thigh.

I stiffened as I realized what that "thing" was. I could tell Monty knew I had noticed, because some color started to go to his face.

"S-Smithers..."

"Haha, it's okay, Sir," I cut him off.

I shifted again, and I felt the bulge grow even bigger. He let out a small groan, which sent shivers down to my core.

"Smithers..." he said shakily. "I think I need this taken care of."

"O-oh. Do you want me to...?"

"Oh, no, that'll be alright, I can just go to a bathroom or something."

Something took over my instincts, and I let out a breath. "Nonsense. I am supposed to take care of you, and I will continue to do so," I moved my hand to his chest, then to his stomach, then finally down to his crotch where I could feel him jump at the sudden touch. "Please relax, Sir," I whispered into his ear which I could tell didn't help the situation.

I fumbled a bit with his belt, and I chuckled a little remembering him telling me once to take off his belt, not for anything like this, though. After a few tries, it became undone, and I slid down his boxers, taking him in my hand. The feeling was hard and sudden, and even this brought a shiver to me. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"S-Smithers... are you sure you want to do this?" he panted.

"Well--I mean, yes, Sir, er Monty. Of course I do," I affirmed.

"Well get on with it then, I don't think I could take this much more waiting."

I chuckled. "Yes, Sir."

I started stroking his cock, felling it twitch slightly under my touch. Continuing, I sped up the pace a bit, paying attention to his bodily language. He chuckled when I let out a soft moan simply at the thought of what was happening.

"Smithers," he said quietly.

"Er, yes, Sir?" I said, continuing.

"I don't want to finish like this, and if you don't stop, I am going to," when I didn't stop immediately, he added, "now."

"Yes, Sir," I said, stopping. Mr. Burns sighed at the sudden loss of friction.

"I want... well, I don't know exactly how this would be done, but I want to... make love. Dear, do I sound old."

"Haha, no of course you don't. And don't worry, Sir, I'll teach you. Now I'm assuming you don't want to be a bottom?" he cocked his head at me, so I clarified, "I'm assuming you don't want me to stick my penis into your anal cavity?" he chuckled a little at my bluntness, but there was a bit of uneasiness there.

"No, I don't suppose I do."

"Would you... like to do that to me?"

"Would it hurt you?"

"No, I've... had a bit of experience with this."

He narrowed his eyes at the comment for a moment before nodding. I shifted and turned to grab my bag on the floor to pull out a small container of lube. Mr. Burns had a inquisitive look on his face, so I clarified, "It's lubricant, sir."

"Now, what on earth would you need that for?" he yelped.

I sighed at his lack of knowledge on the topic. "The anal cavity does not have the natural lubricant a vagina does, so we will have to use this so it's not uncomfortable for the both of us," he nodded.

I poured some of the lube into my hand, and put some on his penis. He shivered a bit at the feeling, but I didn't spend much time on it, just spreading it around.

"Now, you may."

I positioned myself so that it wouldn't feel too uncomfortable, and he carefully positioned himself as well. "You're sure this isn't going to hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head, and he nodded.

As soon as his penis even touched me, a shiver, even larger than any of the other ones, shook my body, and I let out a small groan. He pushed himself slowly inside of me, making me groan even louder. He let out a small but audible sigh as he fully entered me. When I gave a nod, he went out, then in again until we both got a rhythm. 

"S-Smithers..." he groaned.

His pace started to quicken, as his moans became louder. He found my cock, and started to pump it as well, making the knot in my core build even more. I could tell he was close, and if he kept up what he was doing, I would be as well.

"Monty... I'm going to cum if you keep that up."

"I-I know... I'm close, Smithers."

For a weak old man, he quickened his pace, speeding up faster than any of my previous lovers had before. After a few moments, I felt him twitch inside of me, and something warm poured into me. Shortly after, I came as well, pouring semen all over the bed. Mr. Burns pulled out, and rolled off me, onto the bed. I could hear his breathing as I saw his chest rise and fall, and it was comforting. I laid down next to him, sighing.

"Smithers, to be honest, I'm surprised we've never done that before," he chuckled.

"I am too, Sir."

"I... I love you, Waylon," he said softly. I jumped at the sudden use of my name, and the deceleration of love.

"I love you too, Monty."


End file.
